dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Dothack Wiki:Community Portal
BBS· Manual of Style · · · · · Articles on Cleanup · Articles on Update · =Discussion= Note: This is the Community Portal discussion area. We use this area to discuss the format of the current Community Portal and to add things for the .hack//Wiki community to work on. *If you have a problem with or question about something in a specific article, please use that article's discussion page. *If you want to ask a specific contributor a question, use that contributor's discussion page (not their actual personal article page, their discussion page). *If you want to address something that relates to multiple pages, such as a certain series or all character or monster pages, the best place to ask is the Ask Piros! BBS. *If you want help regarding progress in a game or anything of that nature, try asking in a gaming forum like GameFAQs; leave it off this Wiki. .hack//Wiki is not a strategy guide. **Alternatively, you can ask in the Chaos Gate BBS *If you want to suggest an addition to the function or features of this Wiki as a whole, you may use the discussion page of the main .hack//Wiki page or the Ask Piros! BBS. Either place as of this moment works. *If you are having problems finding certain information on this Wiki, either you haven't been looking hard enough, or no one has added that information to the Wiki yet. Try to request for the information at the Requests, and a crack team of Chim Chims will determine whether or not we have that information. If we do, someone will direct you to it. If not, your request will be noted and someone may or may not get around to making the necessary article or adding the information. Or you could take the initiative and create the article / add the information yourself. We don't mind if you skip any steps, just as long as the information is verifiable and TRUE. *If you just want to address the Wiki as a whole with an interesting tidbit of .hack information, or if you want to verify a rumor... Take it to the Chaos Gate BBS or the News Capture BBS Community Portal design / format The Community Portal is currently a work in progress. If you've got some feedback on the new design, take it over to its Net Slum topic.--OtakuD50 06:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :I've noticed that an ad can really mess up the table. This is easily taken care of by being logged in and unchecking the "Show all advertisements" box in your Preferences>Skin page, or simply by using Monobook.--OtakuD50 06:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Community Portal If you have any questions about any projects or would like to suggest a project for us to focus our energy on, discuss here.--OtakuD50 05:56, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Project Unsung Heroes Gentlemen, I shall embark on a project the likes of which have never tested my sanity since the Enemy cards. I shall list every single user from the BBS in IMOQ and the various forums in G.U. Not as separate articles, of course... it'll be more like the Minor PCs article... only much, much larger. However, there are some users (especially in G.U.) that I feel are important enough to warrant their own article. Off the top of my head, they include Miyako (1/2), Syake, Train Dog, ω Rice, Henako, and Blue Eye Samurai. Though of course I'd like to have your feedback on it. I won't start this until I've tied up some loose ends / unfinished business around the Wiki, so let me know now if there's anything unattended to that I can do, which I might have expertise in (like tables... if you need me to work on tables, say so now while it's still fresh in my head).--OtakuD50 10:08, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Quest Enemy Right. I've noticed all the monster pages are on an endless cleanup. To fix that I recommend combining them with the enemy pages. It saves space IE: two pages a monster we currently have vs. one page. All anyone would need is a custom info box. So any disagreements, support etc.? Outlaw630 04:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm against this. There are over a hundred monster pages already, it's inconsistent with the way we treat other ENEMY pages, it's inconsistent with the way we treat R:2 and R:X monsters, and it does nothing to actually solve the cleanup issue that supposedly brought this up--just merging pages won't add the missing information, all it does it put all the ENEMY pages on cleanup. If you want to improve the monster pages it shouldn't be so hard, just look the required information up online or in the strategy guide. Swordmanoid is an example of a complete monster article. Speaking of the template though, is the "Protect Break" part that was added to it legit? I thought you could break a monster with everything... - Kuukai2 06:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The Protect Break section is there because it's in the Ryu Book, I believe.--OtakuD50 21:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC ::Gonna argue that. It isn't because they aren't good points but I'd rather see 100 single articles on cleanup than 150 Monsters + Enemy. Another note that bothers me but since I'm the one planning to work on them I have no intention of cropping every enemy card just for a suitable image to finish the article. List wise combination makes it feel like less. You could say why not solely use the enemy's image. It's not much but I'm against using that in two places. There's less sting on single page. In the end you are right, it doesn't seem to be much work, however these were just some worries I had while wondering about what to do. Sucks to bite my tongue but this will be my only argument and I'll act on what the majority decides. Outlaw630 23:43, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::There are no ENEMY articles on cleanup. I made damn sure of that. Someone just needs to put the time in to fix the monster articles. Also, merging the articles would, IMO, end up being more trouble than it's worth. Not that that by itself is a reason not to merge, but I see no reason why the work can't be put in to fix the monster articles without doing something so extreme.--OtakuD50 04:55, June 19, 2010 (UTC) References Still working on those articles. Anyway I was browsing another wiki today when I noticed their use of reference tags. They were usually located at the bottom in a scroll list. Anyway the point is, I know we have the coding should references tags become a standard for the wiki. I'm not saying for every little detail but maybe for the points people might not generally know or disagree upon? Discuss* zips-lip Outlaw630 05:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I've always liked the way wikis like Memory Alpha note the series/episode that information comes from (in a better way than just using the wiki citation system), but never wanted to do it since it would be a lot of work to rewrite the whole wiki. But as far as references go, we actually *do* use them in some places. It just needs to be something that really warrants it, like something only stated in an interview or some such. - Kuukai2 06:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) F-Skits This hit me like a bomb. But what do we with all the F-Skits? There are an awful lot of them, does the wiki plan on recording them or are should we only mention a list? I know we're not an FAQ so... Outlaw630 20:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think this wiki is a video/text dump for the entire game. Really, if something is worth noting in an article, note it. For the most part they really aren't, though... We can make a list, and I guess someday they could be summarized, but that would be kinda like documenting every single in-game text bubble.... - Kuukai2 01:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Other Discussion If you've got a question that you don't think fits in any of the BBS forums, go ahead and say what you have to say right here.--OtakuD50 05:56, March 12, 2010 (UTC) =Archives= *http://dothack.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dothack_Wiki:Community_Portal&oldid=52332 *http://dothack.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dothack_Wiki:Community_Portal&oldid=52304 *http://dothack.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dothack_Wiki:Community_Portal&oldid=25146 *http://dothack.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dothack_Wiki:Community_Portal&oldid=11829 Category:.hack//Wiki The .hack Wiki community